The Wilderness Within
by Light of the Nightmare
Summary: (This is a re-write of the lion within) Willow and Juniper Moore are half-bloods, raised by their muggle father. When they unexpected get their letters after their older brother didn't, they find themselves attending Hogwarts. With different Houses, friends and Lessons, the twins find it hard to stick together, but will they cope when their houses and friends come between them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I decided to mix things up in the re-write, I have studied all different families too. And decide, as well as changing Lee for two Twins, I am making them Half-bloods. Now, I did a bit of search and decided I would give them blood-ties to a pure-blooded family we don't know a lot about, the Travers'. There is a death eater with the name Travers, and apparently a travers will appear in fantastic beast 2 – or so it says on HarryPotter wiki, so it may not be true.**_

 _ **And a very grateful thanks to my new beta, Fawn of the Woods. I never realised how helpful a good Beta is. Thanks Fawn I am happy you agreed to do this.**_

 _Summary:_

 _Willow_ _and Juniper Moore are half-bloods, raised by their muggle father. When they unexpected get their letters after their older brother didn't, they find themselves attending Hogwarts. With different Houses, friends and Lessons, the twins find it hard to stick together, but will they cope when their houses and friends come between them._

* * *

Chapter one -Letters arrive

The Moore Family were well liked in their community, head of the family was Mike Moore, he often helped the community when he wasn't working at the bakery. It was whilst helping in the community he first met Willow Travers. They soon fell in love, and not long before their wedding, Willow told Mike the truth. Of how she was a witch of pure-blood descent, and if they could have children who could also be witches or wizards. Though, initially he believed she had been joking, until she demonstrated it to Mike. She brought a box, inside were all the things she had from her school years, books on magic, and magical creatures, potion ingredients, and she showed him her wand. Once he had gotten over the shock, he knew there was no way to deny her words were the truth, and began to accept the fact his new wife was a witch. However, he also learned why her family was against him, Willow had to explain the beliefs her family had and many of the pure-blooded families upheld. Mike was stunned by her confession, she had willingly turned from the family who raised her, to be with him.

Either way, the Moore's began their own little family. Their first-born child was a son, named Ethan. Around four years later, along came twins. They called them Willow and Juniper, they would cry if they were ever parted. Two years after them, little Hillary was born. However, not long after Hillary's birth, Willow fell ill. She had to go to a wizard hospital after coming down with Dragon Pox, from which she never recovered. Mike was left to raise the children alone, nothing but the final words of her parents at her funeral in his head. If any of their children where to be witches or wizards, they would take them, the one thing he would never allow.

* * *

A 15-year-old Ethan came down stairs early one June morning, he saw the morning post lying on the door mat, he picked it up. Only two letters, one for each of the twins. He understood what they meant.

"Hey dad!" Ethan entered the kitchen, his dad was up making breakfast, he smiled.

"Morning. Who's the post for?" Mike asked

"Willow and Jun." Ethan put them on the table. "It's not really a surprise, is it?"

"Well, it was a huge give away when they were able to change the wall paper to neon pink with kitten and puppies over it." Mike chuckled, remembering their first accidental magic. It was a really confusing time, they had to get over a friend of Willow's over. "Are they awake yet?"

"Not yet, should I go and wake them?" Ethan asked

"If you want to. But, Mrs Ryan's next door has a gift for the girls and remember, your grandparents are coming."

"Aw…you don't think they will take Willow and Jun, do you?" Ethan frowned, it was no secret he disliked his magic grandparents. After all, they had shown up on his 11th birthday, expecting he to have received a letter from Hogwarts. Once they found out he had not, they had frowned and pretty much insulted him in the same way they had Mike. Ethan and his sisters began to dislike them that very day, and the girls were all excited about their 11th birthdays, but were also afraid as they knew their grandparents were bound to show up.

"I will never allow them to take any of you." Mike smiled, Ethan smiled too and headed up to the twins' room. Their room was practically split in half. Willow's half was covered in sport posters, whilst Juniper's half was painted a light green and had a huge bookshelf covered with books. Despite their hatred of being parted, the twins were complete opposites, yet no one had ever seen two twins as close as Willow and Juniper.

"Willow, Jun." He looked into their room.

"What is it?" Willow asked with a yawn.

"Dad's making breakfast, and you each have a letter." Ethan went to wake up Hillary. Willow and Jun sat up and looked at each other.

"Do you think-" Jun began

"We're like mom?" Willow finished. They both smiled at each other. They rushed to get changed and hurried down stairs.

"Morning dad." They said

"Morning girls, does Pancakes sound good for you?" Mike smiled

"Yum, do we have any blueberries?" Jun asked

"And honey!" Willow added, they sat next to each other at the table. They eyed the parchment-like envelopes before them.

"Yes, in their usual place. And, you have letters." Mike smiled, looking back as the girls took the letters. They had picked up the wrong one and had to swap, then opened them. Ethan and Hillary came down. Willow cleared her throat, and began to read out her letter.

"Dear Willow Moore,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Willow smiled, she looked at Jun, who was reading it silently.

"Same." She nodded, she looked at a list. "Oho, we get to take a pet!" She exclaimed as Hillary sat next to Willow, Ethan went to get out the blue berries and honey.

"What kind of pets?" Mike asked

"An owl, cat or a toad." Willow read out loud.

"Can I have a toad dad? One of the ones I showed you yesterday?" Jun gasped, looking at her dad. Mike sighed and nodded.

"What about you, Willow?" Mike looked at her.

"Well, Tess's cat has had kittens. Can we have one of those?" Willow asked

"I'll give Tess's mom a ring later." Mike smiled, plating up pancakes and placing them before his children. He looked towards the clock. "They'll be here soon." The kids groaned, and dug into their breakfast. 10 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Mike sighed and went to answer the door.

"Dad won't let them take you." Ethan whispered to the twins, they smiled hopefully. Their maternal Grandparents entered the kitchen, Mike came in after them. They glared down at the children. They knew their grandparents didn't like they as the ruined the purity of the family line.

"So, these two have turned eleven today, haven't they?" Their grandmother asked, looking at the twins. They looked back at her with mouths full of pancakes, in silence and in sync, they raised their Hogwarts letters up. Their grandparents let out sighs of relief.

"Thank goodness." Their grandfather sighed. "Then, as we said before, we will be taking them. It will be easier for them to be raised around others like them."

"You're not taking them anywhere." Mike replied, standing between his children and his in-laws. "I am sure we can do fine without your help."

"You have no idea what to do." Their grandmother glared. Willow swallow her pancake and beamed.

"We need to call Susan! No doubt she has her letter too!" Willow beamed "We should go and get our school stuff together!"

"Susan? Who is Susan?" The Grandmother asked.

"Susan Bones. Her Aunt works for the Ministry of Magic." Mike told her, the grandparent's faces paled. "Willow introduce us at the wedding." Their grandparents glared and left as quickly as they came, but not before whispering to Mike. He closed the door behind them.

"DAD!" The kids jumped up and hugged him.

"You are so cool dad!" Hillary smiled "I don't like them."

"Me neither, now. How about we call the Bones'?" Mike smiled

"I'll do it!" Willow grinned and rushed to the phone. She dialed a number and waited.

' _Hello?' A woman picked up the phone_

"Hello Mrs Bones, It's me, Willow. Is Susan there?" Willow asked

' _Ah, Willow. Yes, hang on. SUSAN!' Mrs Bones' called. 'You got accepted then?'_

"Yep, and Jun too." Willow replied cheerfully. She heard the phone being handed over.

' _Willow, you going?' Susan's voice yelled down the phone_

"Yeah! Jun too!" We wanted to know if you'll come shopping with us. We may need a little help finding the place." Willow said

' _Right, Auntie is taking me later today. Where do you want to meet?' Susan asked_

"Let me ask my dad." Willow said "Dad, Susan is going shopping with her aunt, she wants to know where we should meet her."

"I know where the Leaky Cauldron is." Mike replied, "Tell them, we'll meet them there. What time?"

"Okay." Willow went back to the call. "outside the Leaky Cauldron, at what time?"

 _'Let's say 10.' Susan said_

"10." Willow looked at her dad. He nodded. "10 at the Leaky Cauldron."

' _Right, I'll see you there!' Susan smiled_

"See you there!" Willow ended the call.

"So, lets finish breakfast, and we'll head off." Mike told them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter. I will be working to post one chapter each week. I am preparing for uni so I will try and keep up as much as possible, but uni will come first.**_

 _ **Once again, a huge thanks to my beta Fawn of the Forest.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy, read and review.**_

* * *

Chapter Two – Diagon Ally

"Susan!" Willow cheered, as they met the Bones' outside the Leaky Cauldron. Susan Bones and her aunt, Amelia Bones were half-blood witches and the last of their family as the other members had been wiped out in a wizarding war.

"I am so excited, we are going to Hogwarts together!" Susan smiled as the girls shared a hugged.

"I know, this is going to be so great!" Juniper nodded in agreement. Amelia Bones smiled at Mike.

"You must be proud." She said.

"Very." Mike nodded, looking at the twins with a soft smile.

"Come on let's go!" Willow pulled on her dad's arm.

"Okay, okay." Mike said. Amelia chuckled as they went through the Leaky cauldron to a brick wall. Amelia brought out her wand and tapped a few bricks. The wall began to shift, and revealed a hidden street.

"Wow!" The kids gasped.

"Impressive." Ethan smiled.

"Welcome, to Diagon ally." Amelia said happily

"This place is cool, right?" Susan grinned at Willow and Juniper, they nodded. The Moore's and the Bones' began walking down the cobbled street, heading towards the largest building, Gringotts bank.

"That place is huge, look J…" Willow turned back to look at her sister. "Dad…Jun's gone?"

"What?" He gasped and turned, but the crowd around them blocked them from seeing her.

"She is a smart kid. Susan and I will start looking for her, you go and exchange your money in the bank." Amelia said, "She'll be okay." Mike nodded. "come on Susan." Amelia and Susan went off in search of the missing Twin. Mike, Ethan, Willow and Hillary continued towards the bank.

Elsewhere, Juniper looked around, the crowd was too much and she couldn't see her father or family anywhere. She sighed and looked around the shops, she spotted a wand shop and headed towards it. It was one of the places they needed to go, so her dad would find her sooner or later. She looked around the shelves, until she heard a voice. She peeked around the shelves to see a woman and her son along with an aged man. The boy was holding a wand, spark flew from its tip. She watched and smiled in amazement.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too, young lady?" She gasped as the old man seemed to have noticed her. She stepped out from behind the shelf.

"Yes sir. But, I got split up from my family, and as we need to get wands, I thought I could wait here until they find me." Jun said quickly.

"That is fine, we could try and find your wand before your family gets here." The man smiled "stay here." He went browsing through the shelves.

"Excuse me, but are you related to Willow Travers?" The woman asked, Jun looked up at her.

"Yes ma'am, she's my mom." Jun nodded.

"Ah, she would be proud of you. I have met your mother several times at family get together." The woman smiled "You look just like her, though, I had not heard that she had a family of her own."

"I think I know why, my mom married my dad, but my grandparents made sure they knew they were destroying the purity of the Travers family line because my dad is a muggle." Jun explained. "They wanted to take me and my twin when we got our Hogwarts letter, but Dad didn't let them. They never cared before that."

"I see." The woman muttered watching her, Jun looked down. The woman seemingly came to a decision and nudged her son and nodded towards the girl. The boy seemed to have understood the unspoken meaning and approached her.

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" He asked

"I am not sure, but from what my mom told me, I would like to be a Hufflepuff, because I heard they are near the kitchens, or Ravenclaw because they have a huge bookcase, or Slytherin. Mom said it was under the lake and I would really like to see what that room is like." Jun smiled "but, overall, I don't really mind."

"Slytherin is under the lake, and is the best house. I know I will be in it as my whole family has." The boy grinned proudly.

"Wow, maybe Slytherin would be the best house…my mom was one too after all." Jun said

"It would up your status in the Travers family despite your blood status." The woman told her. "I am Narcissa Malfoy."

"And I'm Draco, see you at Hogwarts. I never asked your name." Draco looked at her.

"I'm Juniper! Would it be okay to write to you to learn more about my mom?" Jun asked hesitantly .

"Of course, Maybe you should come over, I am sure I have a few photographs. We will send you an Owl." Narcissa smiled.

"Really? Thank you, Mrs Malfoy." Ju said, as the Malfoy's left.

"Why do I need to be her friend, she is a half-blood." Draco looked at his mother, as soon as they left the shop.

"It is not her fault her mother made a terrible mistake, all we can do is bring her into the world she should have been in." Narcissa told him.

Juniper was trying her fifth wand when her family and friends entered.

"Juniper, whoa!" Willow gasped as the wand sprouted silver and gold sparks.

"A good wand too." The man smiled.

"I got chosen!" Jun beamed. "Dad, I found my wand!" Mike sighed in relief, but smiled.

"Just your wand now Willow." He told her.

"Yep! How do I choose?" Willow looked around at the many boxes around them.

"The wand chooses the wizard." Jun quotes "Like how mine chose me."

"Let me see." The wand maker said, he looked at Willow, who was beaming with excitement. "I think…" He went off.

"So, what is your wand made off?" Susan asked.

"Maple and Dragon heartstring." Juniper smiled.

"Maple wands are highly desired. Maple wood wand users tend to do well." The wand maker said returning with a box.

It took seven wands for Willow to find her wand. Sycamore and Unicorn hair. The wand maker had to warn her that Sycamore wands are known to combust if bored, which really excited Willow. Mike paid for the wands and they all left the shop after Susan got hers.

"We were able to grab the rest of the stuff, whilst looking for you. I had a feeling you would go and wait in one of them." Mike ruffled Jun's hair.

"Oh, I met someone who knew mom!" Jun smile excitedly.

"Really? Who?" Willow asked

"The Malfoy's. Draco is going to be in our year!" Jun told her. "They said I can come around before we start Hogwarts."

"I am sure that will be fine, as long as I know beforehand." Mike nodded. "Now, how about we go for burgers after we take this home?" The kids cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Artistsans: Thanks and I had planned much further on the Lion within, I still have it written up. But, considering how it was doing and how a fair few people didn't like it, I decided it wasn't worth the trouble. Will and Jun will be fine! mostly... and as for Harry and Jun, its more complicated then her being friends with Draco. You'll find out later. And thanks for your review!**_

 _ **A big thanks to my Beta Fawn of the forest, she has been a big help! I never realised how many mistakes I usually miss in my chapters. Keep up the good work Fawn, I'm counting on you!**_

 _ **And on to the next chapter. Please read and review.**_

* * *

Chapter Three – Malfoy Manor

August soon arrived and the twins had their trunks packed, aside from their books, which they sat on their bed reading. Juniper devoured all her new books eagerly, wanting to enter her new classed prepared. Willow was quite content with only looking through her spell books, ignoring the rest of the material. She would read them when they were needed.

"Hey, there's a spell for unlocking things." Willow muttered. "Do you think it unlocks all locks?"

"Maybe, there may be a spell that prevents the effect of that spell, or enchanted item that prevent it." Juniper said shrugged slightly, still caught up in her own book. "Well, that would be the logical way of doing things, right?"

"I guess. We'll find out later on, hopefully." Willow continued her reading as an owl hooted and flew in through an open window. The twins both looked up, it settled on the windowsill and waited. "Must be for you. That Malfoy person said they would write, didn't they?"

"Yeah." Juniper jumped up and went over to the owl as Willow closed her book and moved on to another one. "Yup, it's from Draco." She sat back on her bed as she opened the letter.

"Sooo?" Willow watched her expectantly.

"Asks if I am free next Tuesday…he's going to get the last of his school stuff today…" Juniper smiled. "I should ask dad." Juniper headed downstairs where her dad was in the kitchen. "Dad, Draco asked if I can go over to his house next Tuesday."

"How will you get there?" He frowned, looking concerned. Juniper glanced back at her letter.

"Says he will meet me with his mother in Diagon Ally if I accept." Juniper read before looking at her dad, he still looked unsure. The conflict with their grandparents was still raw in his mind, and he wished to spend more time with them before they went off for 8 months.

"Dad, I know you and our grandparents don't get on at all, and these people are probably much like them, but going there will give me a chance to make another friend before Hogwarts!" Juniper told him, she gripped onto his sleeve. "Please Dad!"

"Fine, but be careful, okay?" He said, She nodded and gave him a quick hug, before rushing back upstairs. Willow watched her rush in and write a quick letter, before giving it to the owl. It screeched dramatically and flew off.

"So, he said yes?" Willow asked, watching the owl fly off with an amused smile.

"Yeah, I am not sure he is too happy about it though…" Juniper said as flopped back on to her bed with a relieved sigh.

"I can see why, but you never know. They might be nice." Willow looked back at her spell book.

"Yeah…but they might not be…that's also a concern…I am not sure what they might say about Dad." Juniper sighed, picking up her own book. "I am excited about maybe making a new friend, but terrified about how they will treat Dad…"

"Don't worry about it, you'll handle it if it happens." Willow grinned "Oho…this spell looks interesting." Juniper smiled as her twin fell silent, taking interest in one particular spell.

* * *

That next Tuesday, Juniper stood with her dad, as they were waiting for the Malfoy's. Willow was looking though a shop window, browsing through the brooms for sale. The Nimbus 2000 was the latest model and the fastest make of broom yet.

"Juniper." A voice called. She turned and saw Draco walking towards her, his mother just behind him.

"Good morning Draco, Mrs. Malfoy." Juniper smiled and waved.

"Good morning. We'll bring her back at 4." Mrs. Malfoy looked at Mike, who nodded swiftly.

"Okay, see you later Juniper, make sure you behave." Mike told Juniper as she nodded.

"I will. See you later Will." Juniper smiled at her. Willow turned and grinned, waving.

"Later." She said as Juniper followed after Draco and his mother.

"You and your twin really are identical." Draco stated as they walked, Juniper nodded.

"Yeah, it confused a lot of people where we live. They always got us mixed up, until they realized we have different personalities. It's the only way they can tell us apart." Juniper said. "To be honest, for the longest time it was kind of annoying…do twins end up in the same house? If that happens its going to be confusing for everyone."

"Families can end up in different houses." Mrs. Malfoy told her.

"That's good. Oh, I read up on the houses. So, Hogwarts was founded by the four founders and the houses are named after them?" Juniper looked at Draco in question.

"Yes, they started arguing over who they should teach. So now, each house collects the students who fit the ideals of that house's founder." Draco nodded. Juniper frowned.

"So, here is no chance with me being a Slytherin, since I am not a pure blood?" Juniper said

"But, you are related to pure bloods. I am sure that will count for something dear." Mrs. Malfoy smiled. Juniper smiled back, a little happier at that.

"You live here?" Juniper gasped, as they got to Malfoy manor. The Manor was huge. Even the garden stretched beyond her sight. But, whilst it appeared like a normally bright manor, it seemed dark, lonely almost.

"Is it that much of a surprise?" Draco asked.

"I have never seen a place this big before…" Juniper shivered. "It's kind of intimidating…"

"You'll get used to it." Mrs. Malfoy smiled. They entered the manor, Juniper looked around with wide eyes. She saw some paintings, but upon taking a closer look, she noticed how they moved.

"Don't your paintings move?" Draco queried, Juniper shook her head in reply.

"Draco, why not take Juniper up to the library? I left that photo album on the side." Mrs. Malfoy smiled. He nodded and showed her up the stairs.

"So, is it just you and your mom living here?" Juniper asked, as she looked around.

"My father too, but he works at the Ministry of Magic, so he is gone most of the day." Draco explained "And our house elf, of course."

"House elf?" Juniper repeated curiously.

"They work for us, they live to serve us. This house elf and its ancestors have worked in this manor for generations." Draco explained.

"I see…" Juniper nodded, the Wizarding world seemed so different from the Muggle world. Similarly, the picture of her mother took her by surprise. Juniper looked down at her mother, waving happily from the photo. Juniper frowned.

"Are you okay?" Draco ended up asking.

"I was only 2 years old when she died…" Juniper sighed she bit her bottom lip to hold back her cracking voice. "I never got to say goodbye…I ba-barely remembered what she sounded like…" she looked at the photo. "All we had were our still photos…these make her feel alive again." Draco remind quiet, watching her as she gazed at the photo with a sad expression.

"Well, I am sure my parents can find a way to duplicate this photo and give it to you." Draco offered. Juniper smiled and nodded, running her finger over the edge of the photo.

"I'd like that." She nodded. "Thank you…sorry for crying." She wiped her eyes.

"It's fine. I don't know what its like to lose someone like that. It must be hard." Draco said, they fell silent as Mrs. Malfoy entered with a small creature who was carrying a tray.

"I had some refreshments made…are you okay?" Mrs. Malfoy looked at Juniper, she gave a small smile and nodded.

"I am feeling better. I just got a little emotional seeing the photo of my mother." Juniper looked at the creature, who placed the tray on a table nearby. "So, you must be a house elf." She spoke to it. The creature had huge eyes and ears, but was quite small. It seemed to be wearing a dirty cloth.

"That is Dobby." Mrs. Malfoy told Juniper before turning to the house elf. "You may go now." Dobby nodded and vanished with a small popping sound. Juniper watched the space he had just been.

"That's the first magical creature I have ever seen." Juniper smiled happily. "Rather strange looking though."

"Think nothing of him. Now dear, what do you know about your mother's side?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Nothing really, aside them being pure bloods. I have no idea if I have any uncles or aunts, or cousins." Juniper admitted. Mrs. Malfoy sat next to her and found a photo on another page. Using photos, she showed Juniper other members of her family.

Draco's father returned home before Juniper had to leave. Juniper stood by Draco on the staircase, and watched Mr. Malfoy as he was greeted happily by Mrs. Malfoy. Juniper frowned, wondering if her mother used to greet her dad like that. After a quick introduction to Mr. Malfoy, Juniper got ready to go. She ended up heading home with some copies of the pictures she had been shown of her magical side of the family. She hid the others, but happily place the one of her mother in the living room for the whole family to see.

"I miss her…" Willow muttered. Her hands shook as reached out and touched the picture. Juniper took her hand.

"Me too." She agreed


End file.
